


Blood of the Forest

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Reylo, F/M, Hux is Not a Nice Person, Murder, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Violence, antagonist as protagonist, but we know this already, germanic tribe au, hux/female oc, implied StormPilot, period typical slavery, the romance is not the main plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a chieftain of a Northern European tribe at odds with the Roman Empire. Kylo Ren is his mostly loyal seer. Hux must balance Rome's attempts to conquer his land with ongoing conflicts with a rival tribe, which Ren had defected from years ago. The introduction was originally posted by me (huxfanblog) on @ahuxaday on tumblr as part of the General Hux art fest. I will be posting this in short parts, so I can hopefully update more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

Dawn tinted the leaves of the dense trees a purplish-orange hue. The haze made the plants seem to be made of metal rather than their usual soft, life-giving texture.  _The trees are also prepared for battle_ , Armitage Hux reflected with approval. This was quite appropriate given that the forest had been one his people’s greatest weapons so far in the struggle against the Romans.

Hux stepped forward and morning dew coated his boots. The young chieftain pressed his hand against the thick trunk of a chestnut tree. The thick fur cape draped over his shoulders fell to the side and revealed a lean, pale arm.

_Weak limbed boy_ _!_  His father had shouted at him years ago.  _You can barely lift a deer’s carcass. How will you lift a sword in battle? How can you dare to think that you could be a king?_

But he had proven his father wrong. Not that Brendol had lived long enough to see his son ride into the village covered in the blood of the old chieftain, the chieftain who had secretly made an agreement with the Romans. How the people had cheered for him as he lifted his bloody blade. They loved a king who loved victory more than he loved peace. They loved their young handsome king who could fill their warriors with bloodlust with just one rousing speech and could inspire fear in rival clans with his horrifying cruelty.  

Hux smiled at the memory and pressed his face against the damp bark. Some dew got onto his thick red beard, but he just closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. He concentrated as if trying to tap into the memories of the tree.  _Imagine all of the battles this tree has seen. All of the blood it has absorbed in its roots. The dying screams of Romans becoming entangled in its branches. How it has protected the men hiding behind it preparing to strike at those who would take away what is ours. Our birthright. This tree feeds on the souls of my enemies_.

Hux lifted his head and looked up at the tree with reverence. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of one of his warriors in the distance. He grinned. It was time to make sure everything was in place before he headed to the tent where he was to meet the representative being sent from Rome. Hux palmed at the knife hidden under his belt. The Romans thought sending a traitor would sway him. They thought that just because the man had been his childhood friend and that Hux had married his sister that he would listen to his idiotic words. Hux laughed as he remembered how his wife had kissed his hidden blade and given him her blessing the night before. The Romans were a deluded bunch.

“They will find out how foolish they are when my knife goes through his chest,” Hux said out loud to the rising sun. “And even more foolish yet when they send their forces through this forest in retribution.”

Hux’s men would be well hidden and armed behind the dense trees by the time the nearest Roman outpost had received their orders to march through the unruly path to attack the village. Perhaps after this bloodbath the Romans would finally admit they too had limits. If they didn’t, Hux would be happy to oblige them as many times as it took.

The chieftain licked his lips and expertly steered through tall nettles without a scratch and disappeared behind the foliage. Morning had broken.


	2. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets an old friend.

"Everything is in place, my lord," the raven-haired seer approached Hux.

"Ren," said Hux with neither affection or hatred.

The slightly taller man wore his hair in long plaits that were fastened together by a leather binding at the base of his neck. One strand was kept lose next to his ear and was braided with blue engraved beads. He kept his beard shorter than Hux, and wore black robes that differentiated him from the majority of Hux's men who were dressed in simple trousers and boots, with their crested shields being the most elaborate part of their garb. Hux considered the younger man for a moment before he spoke. 

"I want you to read the runes once more before we proceed," Hux commanded.

Ren simply nodded and reached for the cloth bag attached to his belt. He grasped the carved wood pieces and knelt onto the forest floor. Hux observed critically as Ren tossed the runes and examined their placement. Bird songs filled the moment as Ren's dark eyes darted over the mystical letters. Finally he gave a nod, to himself rather than to his king, and looked back up to Hux.

"Well?" asked Hux.

"You have the favor of the forest gods, but if you stray too far from our lands they may not be able to follow you," said Ren. "I would advise that you continue the strategy of luring the Romans to spaces where we have the advantage."

"I could have told you just as much," said Hux. "What of their vengeance?"

"Vengeance they will seek," said Ren pointing to a rune. "Three more times."

"Three more times," Hux repeated. 

"They are motivated by wealth, which they will find in other lands," said Ren.

Hux nodded in acceptance.

"But the runes also spell out a warning," Ren continued. 

Hux narrowed his eyes.

"Treachery by those who share our gods will cause us trouble," said Ren. "I cannot see anything more specific, so proceed with caution."

Hux chuckled. "Of course our treacherous neighbors are more of a nuisance than the Romans could be. I think you know of which clan I speak."

Ren flinched.

"And if they have been making secret deals with the Romans as I suspect, then I finally have an excuse to wipe them out," said Hux with venom.

Ren collected the runes silently from the rich soil. Hux arched an eyebrow at him.

"Will you be able to handle it if it comes to that?" Hux asked.

"Of course," said Ren angrily. "I am not one of them anymore. I was never more than an outcast even when I was one of them. I will be first in line to slaughter them all."

"Even your own father?" said Hux with skepticism.

"I will gladly give you his head," Ren spat. "He is no father of mine. As much as you infuriate me, you are more my kinsman than him."

"Watch your tone," said Hux, but without anger. "but I believe you well enough. Otherwise your head would have already been nailed to a tree with the Romans."

Ren stood up and retied the bag of runes to his belt carefully. 

"Speaking of dead Romans," said Ren.

"Oh yes," said Hux. "It's almost time that I met the distinguished visitor."

* * *

 

The tent was at the edge of the forest which turned into a field of tall grass and wildflowers. Two armed guards stood next to the entrance, but judging by the three grazing horses, their party was not much larger. They clearly expected a straight-forward meeting. Hux entered the simply-erected tent. Wooden chairs were placed at opposite sides of a table. A clean-shaven man with short-cropped blonde hair dressed in a slightly travel worn toga and boots sat waiting. Hux stood next to the chair but didn't sit down. He eyed the man with disbelief. The man's blue eyes glimmered with both curiosity and sadness. 

"Ernfried?" Hux said.

"I go by Ennius now," said the man.

"I'm not surprised," said Hux. "You certainly look like an Ennius."

"You look a lot like your father," Ennius smiled.

"You don't," said Hux.

His smile faded slightly.  

"How is Fridolin?" asked Ennius.

"She is very well," said Hux. "Still as beautiful as ever. She asked me to send her regards."

"I look forward to seeing her again," said Ennius. 

Hux's eye twitched slightly, but his old friend didn't notice.

"How many children do you have now?" asked Ennius.

"Four," said Hux. "Three boys and a girl."

"You are a lucky man," said Ennius.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," said Hux.

Ennius balked. Hux pulled out the chair and sat down. 

"So what have you come all this way to tell me, _Ennius_ ," Hux enunciated his name as if he were reading out the name of a poisonous plant. 

"I have come in friendship, of course," said Ennius nervously. "Not just in personal friendship but to offer the friendship of Rome."

" _Friendship_ ," Hux repeated with a smirk. "I think you mean taxes."

"All of Rome's provincial governments pay taxes in order to reap the full benefits of being part of the empire," said Ennius. "This isn't a bad thing."

"And how would our people benefit from sending our wealth a world away when we are already thriving under independent rule?" asked Hux with rising anger.

"Would you really call the way you are living thriving?" asked Ennius. "A fractured assortment of groups sharing a common culture but constantly at each other's throats? Having to sleep with one ear open all night in case your rivals try to burn down your house? Wouldn't you rather live in security and unity? Allying with Rome will do that."

Hux chuckled, and Ennius eyed him warily.

"Tell me," said Hux. "When the Romans cut your hair did they also cut off your balls?"

Ennius' mouth opened in shock. Hux slammed his fist on the table, and the other man jumped. If Hux was mildly angry before, he was seething now.

"How dare you come here and suggest that I do not know how to take care of my own people," said Hux. "And let me set one thing straight. I sleep just fine at night. If anyone can't sleep at night, it is those who have wronged me. They are listening in case _I_ decide to burn down _their_ houses at night."

Ennius swallowed heavily. "I apologize. I -"

Hux bent over the table and got in Ennius' face.

"I have bathed in the blood of much greater men than you to get where I am now. Don't think that your Romans are anything more than measly ants crawling into my home which I will not hesitate to crush."

"You are foolish to defy the might of Rome," said Ennius, trying to keep his voice even.

"And you were foolish to defy the ways of your ancestors," said Hux. 

Ennius felt the blade at the back of his neck, and his face went white.

"Please," he begged. "It's me, Ernfried."

"No," said Hux. "You said that you're Ennius now. Ernfried is dead and soon Ennius as well."

"You won't get away with this," said Ennius. "The Hadebrand clan told the Romans the easiest path through the forest."

"Interesting," said Hux. "And here I thought that this meeting would be a complete waste of time."

Hux pulled back as if to put his knife away. Ennius exhaled in relief. 

"Tell me more," said Hux.

"Guards!" shouted Ennius.

Hux laughed. "They are already where you're going."

He plunged his knife into Ennius' chest, and the man's eyes flickered in horror. Hux let the man fall to the floor and stood over him, undeterred by the blood dampening his boots. Hux waited until all the life had faded from his eyes and pulled his knife back out. He wiped it on the deceased man's clothing and put it back into his belt. 

Hux stepped out of the tent where the two guards lay dead with his men's arrows in their chests. 

"It is done," Hux said.

Ren and three men with swords at their sides appeared from behind tall grass.

"Cut off his head and leave it at the edge of the Roman camp," said Hux.

Two of the men nodded and went into the tent. 

Hux turned to Ren. "We will have to change our positioning slightly."

"Oh?" Ren raised his eyebrows.

"And after we are done dispatching these Romans, we will be paying a friendly visit to the Hadebrand clan," said Hux. "Do you understand?"

Ren nodded solemnly.

"Good," said Hux. 

Then Hux watched as Ennius' headless body was carried and unceremoniously tossed into the creek where they had swam together as children. But that was a long time ago. Hux nodded as the torso disappeared underneath the dark water. He smiled with the same satisfaction that one feels when a misplaced object is put back in its proper place. It was time to put many things back into their proper place. Hux disappeared again between the dense trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued . . .


	3. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren tries to mentally prepare for the attack on the Hadebrand clan.

The forest floor was littered with the fresh corpses of those who had, up until a few hours prior, been the inhabitants of the closest Roman base camp to the hostile wilds of Germania. The chieftain smirked at the still bleeding heads hanging from tree branches. A young archer trailed behind his king with an inquisitive look in his eyes. 

 

"Will we not advance on their camp now?" he asked. 

Hux's eyes glimmered in amusement at the shorter man whose bow was almost as big as his entire torso.

"No, Dopheld," said Hux. "What use would it be to go over to the the remnants of their pathetic outpost?"

Hux strode over a pile of severed limbs. 

"Let their allies find the abandoned camp," said Hux. "Let them find out what happened to the men who lived in it, and let them be afraid."

"But what if they just send more men?" asked Dopheld.

Hux laughed haughtily. 

"Then maybe they can come up with a worthy-enough challenge for me," said Hux.

The archer's eyes widened.

"My lord," said Dopheld. "Have you asked Kylo Ren to cast the runes regarding the Romans?"

"I have," said Hux.

"Do you . . ." Dopheld hesitated. "Can you trust him given that -"

"He has proven himself trustworthy and that is enough for me," said the chieftain with a sharp note of finality. 

"Yes, my lord," said Dopheld. 

"Speaking of him," said Hux.

They approached the seer who was examining a sword which was quite likely _borrowed_  from one of the corpses. He lifted his gaze, and Dopheld immediately shrunk back. The archer became suddenly very interested in a shield that was several steps away from Kylo Ren.

"Tomorrow evening," said Hux.

"Hmm?" said Ren, still glancing at the sword.

Hux reached for the sword and pushed it down. Ren's eyes flashed with annoyance. Hux met his gaze with equal impatience.

"Tomorrow evening we are clearing out the Hadebrand clan, said Hux. "Nothing will be left."

"Sure," said Ren with indifference. 

"You will target the chieftain's hut and make sure reinforcements aren't rallied," said Hux.

"Very well," said Ren.

"Can you handle this?" Hux asked, voice full of skepticism.

"Absolutely," said Ren. "Those people mean nothing to me now."

Hux nodded curtly and stepped away.

 

* * *

 

That night Kylo Ren reflected in the thatched hut where he lived alone. He had not always lived there alone, but that was a memory he was not eager to revisit. The hearth fire crackled as he drained yet another cup of mead. He looked at the kindling with unfocused eyes. Ren released a shaky breath. His other hand fiddled with the small bone secured with a leather band around his neck. He had taken the bone from his grandfather's funeral pyre and always kept it on his person.

"Grandfather," he said still staring at the small flames "I don't know if I can do this."

A tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Let me feel your power, and I will prove myself worthy to be the heir to your legacy," Ren said in a voice both wavering and determined. 

Ren put the wooden cup on the floor, rubbed his misty eyes, and swallowed heavily. He looked over to a dusty wood bench pushed to the farthest corner of the room.

"Sometimes I swear I can still hear Snoke's voice in my head," said Ren wearily. "I can hear him saying I will never fulfill my potential unless I can let go of such sentimentality and channel all of the rage and violence within my being."

"I can hear my old master, but why do you not speak to me, Grandfather?" Ren looked back down to the bone. "I am trying so hard to become even half as powerful as you were in your prime. I will not let you down. Please help me find the strength to do this. Please."

The young man covered his face with his hands and released a sob that made his entire body shake. He strained his ears to hear any answer to his pleas, but the only response was the stillness of the night. 

 

"Tomorrow I will face my destiny," he said tearfully. "I must become stronger. I will not fail you, grandfather." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short update but stay tuned for more sometime within the coming week! I have really enjoyed writing this and coming up with ideas for this story so far, so thank you for reading!!


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren confronts his father and makes a new acquaintance. Hux finds a potential way to keep his contentious seer in check.

 

 

The night was dark and still, yet a hearth fire still glowed in the small hut near the elderberry grove. A young woman and an older man stared into the flames as if mesmerized.  The woman's brown hair was braided and wrapped into a bun. She wore a simple cloth dress that fell to her knees and her ears were pierced with gold rings. The man had a short grey beard and wore leather trousers and a loose shirt paired with a belt and dagger. 

"You should stay here longer, Rey," the man said. "I could use an apprentice. You get along with everyone and you know your weapons."

The woman smiled warmly. "I am so grateful for your offer. I would really love to. But I need to go back."

The man sighed. "Whoever you are waiting for. The Romans, or anyone else, could have-"

Rey shook her head in protest, and he did not finish the sentence.

"Whatever happened, I have to find out," she said.

"Very well," the man said with a note of regret in his voice. "We'd better turn in now. I have to meet one my contacts in the morning."

"What's the job going to be this time?" asked Rey.

"We're trading some of the villagers' goods for high-class weapons and glass beads," he said. "We'll have to go further this time, given what happened to the Roman outpost yesterday."

"Han?" the woman looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Why do some of the other clans kill Roman soldiers?" she asked. "They aren't all bad people. And they bring us nice things."

Han shrugged. "They are afraid of being taken back to Rome as slaves. And the clan leaders are afraid of losing their power. A fair share of Northerners have met such a fate. But their emperor is more interested in expanding his borders than enslaving us. Not that he has fared well east of the river, anyway. The Burkhart clan really overreacted to that outpost if you ask me."

"Should we be worried?" asked Rey.

Han opened his mouth but then stopped. A subtle vibration filled the room followed by the sound of horses getting louder and louder by the second. Rey's eyes widened with fear. 

"Yes," Han answered her question as he jumped to his feet and grabbed a sword mounted on the wall.

He tossed Rey the weapon and she caught it easily but looked down at it with uncertainty. 

"Go outside and hide," said Han. "Don't be a hero. Don't let them catch you. You do not want the Burkhart clan to catch you."

Rey stood up but did not move.

"Go outside and hide in the bushes," said Han. "Don't go inside any buildings until you are sure they are gone. They will try and burn everything down." 

Han grabbed a horn, and they both ran outside into the starless night. 

"I have to warn the village," he said. "If I don't make it, then may the gods be on your side. I sure never had their favor."

The thundering of the horses drew nearer and nearer. He patted Rey's shoulder before pushing her in the direction of the berry grove. She ducked into the foliage and watched as Han pressed the horn to his lips. He blew the horn and a shrill warning drifted through the valley. He moved as if to blow into again but it was knocked out of his hands by a rock. A single man on horseback approached. He must have ridden ahead of the others.

Rey squinted through the bushes and saw the figure's black robes whipping in the wind, almost blending in with the darkness of the night. From the small amount of light flickering from their abandoned hut, she could see a crazed look in the man's eyes. She shivered and clutched the sword tightly. 

"Ben!" Han shouted at the figure.

The man jumped off of his horse and lumbered towards Han slowly with his fists clenched.

"Let me see you, my son," said Han without any fear.

The figured dropped his hood revealing a young face framed with black hair. The young man's lips turned downward with contempt.

"Your son is gone," Kylo Ren said. "Not that you were much of a father in the first place."

"Enough of this foolishness," said Han. "You know that the Burkhart clan is only using you for your abilities."

Ren laughed bitterly. 

"Like you would even care," he said. "You never wanted anything to do with me."

"That's not true," said Han. "I love you, and your mother loves you."

Ren flinched. "Don't even bring her into this."

"Why are you going along with this, Ben?" asked Han. "To what end?"

"I am not Ben anymore," Ren's voice shook.

"Your mother told me that Snoke twisted your mind," said Han. "And that's why you-"

"Enough!" Ren screamed.

Tears rolled down his face.

"You have no idea the agony I feel in every waking moment," he said.

Han reached out his hand. "My son . . ."

Ren clung onto to his father's hand. Han looked into his eyes with worry.

"I need to put this behind me," said Ren. "I have to move forward. Please help me."

"Anything," said Han.

Ren's sword was unsheathed and thrust through his father's chest before Han could take note of what was happening. He gasped and blood sputtered from his lips. 

"Thank you," said Ren not without affection as Han's vision went black.

He waited one more moment until his father was dead before dropping him to the ground. Rey screamed in horror, the shock of what she just witnessed making her forget that she was supposed to be hiding. She flung herself out of the bushes and dashed towards the man.

"What have you done?" she shrieked. "How could you do such a thing to your own father!"

"And what do we have here?" asked Ren as he moved his gaze from Han to the distressed woman in front of him. 

Distant screams filled the cool night air. Rey turned in the direction of the village to see the flickering lights of the village being set ablaze. 

"No," her lip shook as she looked on helplessly.

Her pleasant, if albeit temporary, home was being destroyed. Rey's eyes burned as salty tears rolled down her face. The additional light on the horizon gave Ren a better a view of the young woman. He noticed the glint of the blade in her hand. He grimaced.

"That's my sword," Ren pointed at it. "It was my grandfather's sword, and it belongs to me now!"

Rey lividly moved her eyes back to the much taller man.

"Then come take if from me, you monster!" she spat.

Ren chuckled. "You are a feisty one. I like it. Now give me the sword."

"I said come take it," said Rey.

Ren snickered arrogantly and lifted the blade still stained with his father's blood. He took five steps forward. Rey lifted the sword, but Ren's blade struck it heavily and it slipped out of her hand. Rey's stomach clenched in fear as the weapon landed with a thunk in the grass. The man grabbed her chin in one of his large hands and looked into her eyes. 

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't kill you. In fact, I can teach you how to improve your technique."

"I have nothing to learn from you," said Rey with disgust.

"We'll see about that," said Ren.

He continued to examine her delicate features and was distracted enough not to see the archer from the corner of his eye. Rey recognized him even in the dark as one of Han's most loyal men. The archer managed to fling an arrow into Kylo Ren's hip before collapsing from his own injuries. Kylo Ren gasped and clutched the wound. Rey used the split second this granted her to retrieve the sword from the ground and charge towards the dark-robed man.

Ren spun around, despite the arrow stuck in his body, and met her strike with his own blade. Their swords crashed together in a frantic dance. They both panted, Ren feeling light-headed from blood loss and Rey full of adrenaline. 

"That sword is mine," Ren grunted.

"Well, you had your chance now, didn't you?" said Rey. 

Ren stepped backwards and lost his footing over the dead archer's dropped bow. Rey took advantage and sliced a deep gash from his shoulder down his arm. The man fell to the ground, and Rey stood over him, eyes dancing with fury. Ren was horrified at the quick turn of events and willed his injured body to move. Rey lifted the sword again but froze in place when she heard a group of riders approach. _Friend or foe?_ Rey and Ren both held their breath. 

"What happened here?" Hux's arrogant voice pierced through the night, and, for once, Kylo Ren was not pissed off to hear it.

The chieftain dismounted as four other men looked on with amusement. The fur cape that Hux wore over his shoulders rustled slightly with his regal stride. Not one red hair was out of place on his head or beard, and with the newly woven tunic he had chosen to wear for the attack, he looked like he was attending a banquet rather than a battle. Kylo Ren changed his mind quickly about Hux not pissing him off.

"You sure beat him up really well," said Hux. "What's your name, woman?"

"Rey," she said, trying not to let the fear through in her voice.

"Rey," Hux repeated. "Well, I could use someone like you."

Rey shivered. One of Han's final warnings to her echoed in her ears: _"You do not want the Burkhart clan to catch you."_ Well, she had been caught.

"You are to leave this one untouched," Hux ordered his men. 

He looked over to them and found the only one not looking at Rey with interest.

"Dopheld," Hux ordered. "You will take her back to the village."

"Yes, my lord," Dopheld said obediently. 

"And what of the rest of villagers?" asked an older man next to him.

"Take all of the able-bodied women to work the fields," said Hux. "We will sacrifice the rest of the villagers to the gods. We have enough warriors in our ranks."

Rey whimpered. 

Hux smirked. "It's a more honorable fate than if they would have waited for the Romans to double-cross them."

Kylo Ren grunted in pain.

"And someone fetch me a cart to get this idiot home," Hux ordered.

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren woke up with a jolt. He felt a dull pain in his side. He turned his head to see that he was in a fur-covered bed. He could not figure out where he was. There was a weight on his chest. He looked up and a little girl was looking down on him with interest. Her long red hair tickled his nose, and he sneezed.

"Mama! He's awake!" The six year old shouted much too loud for the groggy seer.

Fridolin lifted her daughter off of the injured man. She wore a long-sleeved gown that would have been impractical for a woman who had to work outside, and her wavy blonde hair went to her hips. Kylo Ren rolled his eyes when he realized whose home he was in.

"Ugh," he said. "Why am I here?"

"We thought you were going to die," said Fridolin. "It would have been too big of a risk leaving you in your little shack."

"Shack?" Ren said offended.

Fridolin smiled. "It seems as if you are nearly recovered enough to return to it."

"I will be glad to have my bed back from such an ungrateful bastard," Hux's voice made Ren roll his eyes again. 

"And I assume all of the village's treasures were divided while I was unconscious," said Ren.

"Not all of them," said Hux, not even bothering to move from his place at the table across the room.

"Oh?" said Ren.

"I've had your father's cattle taken to your stall, as is your right," said Hux. "And I've found you a bride to help take care of them."

"Huh?" Kylo Ren stuttered in confusion at the chieftain's apparent generosity. "A bride?"

Rey, who had been sulking in the corner, approached the bedside with crossed arms. She glowered at him.

"Oh," said Kylo Ren, finally understanding.

Hux laughed. "Maybe she can keep you in line."

Ren tried to move his heavily bandaged body, but it was still too painful. He tilted his head as much he could bear, and his eyes darted over Rey's lithe frame.

"Don't get any ideas," said Rey threateningly. 

Kylo Ren smirked. "Of course not."

"Can we move him now?" asked Hux, impatiently.

"Best wait until tomorrow morning," said Fridolin.

"Very well," the chieftain sighed as he looked away from the awkward betrothed pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand the reylo elements of this fic have begun. Hux fans that don't like reylo, I'm sorry. Reylo fans that don't like Hux, I am also sorry, but I am super excited to finally do my thing with a historical au that I am really excited about. Because I fucking love Hux, I fucking love Reylo, and I fucking love pre-Christian Europe. Heck yes.


	5. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits Hux's wife and Kylo Ren just wants some peace and quiet

"Can I come in?" Rey asked tentatively at the entrance of the hut.

 

"Yes," Fridolin answered distractedly.

A pot was steadily boiling over the hearth fire. Rey walked carefully past two children napping on a fur cloak to find the wide-hipped and neatly-dressed woman bent over and focused on a deer-skin parchment. Rey looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brow at the looping black script.

"Is that Latin?" asked Rey.

"No," said Fridolin. "It's our language written with Latin letters. This is a message from a clan to the north."

"You can read it?" asked Rey with increasing interest.

"Yes," said Fridolin still looking at the parchment. 

"Who taught you?" asked Rey.

Fridolin put the message on the table and smiled at Rey's wide-eyed expression.

"My brother and I spent a few years in a Roman household back when they were settled closer to us," said Fridolin. "The family already had enough girls to help with the cooking and spinning so they let me attend my brother's lessons."

"Why were you with a Roman family?" asked Rey.

"My father was a lord with many men under his command. He was only a few ranks below the previous chieftain. The Romans took us hostage to ensure my father's compliance."

"Oh," said Rey."How long were you there?"

"Five years," said Fridolin. "Until I was rescued."

"Rescued?" Rey raised an eyebrow.

Fridolin beckoned for Rey to sit down on the bench that ran alongside the table. Rey sat and rested her elbows on the smoothed surface.

"It was a clear night, and something compelled me to walk outside," Fridolin began. "It must have been the gods whispering to me, because when I took a few steps, I saw Armitage waiting on his horse. I couldn't believe it. He had not forgotten me."

Her eyes gazed distantly as if she were looking directly at the memory.

"He had promised that he would find where they had taken me and take me back. But I didn't know when or if he would come. But to see him there," Fridolin sighed.

Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was only wearing a thin nightgown, but I took his hand and climbed on his horse," Fridolin continued with the color rising in her cheeks. "We were married the next day."

"And what about the Roman family?" asked Rey not wanting Fridolin to elaborate anymore on her last statement.

"His men burned the house down," she said as it was an afterthought. "They probably died in their sleep."

Rey winced. "Didn't you feel sad? It seems like they had treated you well."

"Treated me well?" Fridolin said, amused. "Whether they treated me well or not didn't change the fact that I was their prisoner and they weren't my people."

"And what about your brother?" asked Rey.

"He had joined a Roman legion and was gone at the time," said Fridolin. "But he eventually got what he deserved."

Rey's eyes widened but she remained silent.  

"And how is our seer doing?" Fridolin asked.

"Oh," said Rey, remembering the purpose of her visit. "He is improving."

"That is good to hear," said Fridolin.

"Yes," said Rey reluctantly. "I came to get some more salve for his wounds."

"No problem," said Fridolin. "And have you cheered up at all? You are really quite lucky that Armitage found you a good marriage."

"I would have been better off as a slave," said Rey bitterly.

Fridolin laughed. "You'll warm up to him eventually."

Rey looked at Fridolin as if she had declared the existence of flying cattle. Fridolin stood up and rummaged through a worn out looking chest.

"It's easy for you to say since you married someone you like," said Rey.

"You only just met him," said Fridolin. "You may like him yet."

Rey crossed her arms and frowned. "I doubt it."

"Fate works in funny ways sometimes," said Fridolin. 

Rey's eyes moved to the message in front of her. The shapes of the letters reminded her of something that she could not quite place, a memory just barely out of her grasp. She suddenly felt frustrated. What did this remind her of?

"Would you teach me how to read Latin letters?" asked Rey.

"Hmm," said Fridolin as the contents of the chest clinked together. "If you help me spin cloth. I have a tapestry I want to finish by Yule, but my children keep growing out of their clothes."

"I'll help," said Rey earnestly.

Fridolin found what she was looking for and closed the chest. "Very well then."

She handed Rey the salve. 

"You'd better go back to him now," she said.

Rey exhaled heavily and left.

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren looked up from a reclined position on the bed with mild interest as Rey re-entered the dwelling. The small space looked even tinier with the heap of furs on the floor next to Ren's bed. Rey still refused to sleep in the same bed with her husband-to-be. She also spent most of her time outside of the hut between brief checks that the recovering man was still alive. Kylo Ren brushed his hair out of his face and tried to straighten his posture as much as he could without disturbing the healing wound on his side. 

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Kylo Ren.

"Maybe I am," said Rey as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Ren gave her a slight grin. "I'll be back on my feet pretty soon."

He reached for her hand, but she moved it away.

"You know what that means," he said, undeterred by the action.

She grimaced. Before she could respond Hux walked in unannounced. Kylo Ren furrowed his brows. The chieftain always acted like he owned every room he walked in. His eyes critically darted over Ren's body.

"Ren," said Hux.

"What?" asked Ren, the irritation rising in his voice.

"You'd better be out of that bed by the next full moon, because I have some very important guests coming from the northern tribes," said Hux.

"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Ren.

"Watch your tone," Hux's eyes flickered dangerously. "Your wedding will be the perfect opportunity to entertain our guests."

"So you're going to get them drunk until you can get them to agree to whatever plan you're concocting," said Ren.

" _Diplomatic discussions_ ," Hux said with a grin. 

"Wedding?" Rey questioned.

"Sooner is better than later I would say," said Hux. "Maybe you'll stop moping around once he puts a baby in you."

"If she wants to mope, let her mope," said Ren. "And mind your own business."

"That's rich coming from you," said Hux with a sneer. "Don't forget that after Snoke died, I could have sent you back to that crazy hermit in the mountains."

"Hermit?" asked Rey.

Hux stroked his beard, and the corner of his mouth twitched with amusement. 

"Enough," said Ren, gritting his teeth. "Just don't talk to my wife like that again."

Hux shrugged. "Just be ready for the wedding."

He turned to leave when a young blonde man ran into the house.

"My Lord!" he said, out of breath.

"Can't I ever get any privacy around here?" said Kylo Ren with a huff. 

"What is it, Thannison?" asked Hux.

"My lord," said man of slight frame. "We have gotten word of a traveler from Rome who seeks permission to enter our lands."

Hux's jaw tensed. "From Rome?"

"Allegedly he is not a Roman but is an envoy from a land south of Rome," said Thannison.

"There are lands beyond the Roman Empire?" asked Rey with wonder.

"Yes," said Kylo Ren. "There is an ocean and mountains and deserts."

Rey's eyes widened with interest, but Hux ignored the couple's conversation.

"And what reason does this envoy have to enter our lands?" asked Hux.

"To visit you," said Thanisson. "He says he wants to learn more about our ways."

"Is he an envoy or a scholar?" asked Hux skeptically.

"My lord-"

Hux raised his hand and Thanisson immediately silenced. 

"This could very well be a trap," said Hux. "This could be the second of three attempts that Rome will make to challenge my authority."

Hux looked down and thought intensely.

"However, what kind of king would I be to fear a single visitor," said Hux. "What damage could one man do?"

Kylo Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Hux glared at him.

"No, I did not ask your opinion on the matter, Ren," he said. 

Kylo Ren huffed, and Rey looked between the two men uncertainly. At times they acted to be the best of friends and at others they appeared to be mortal enemies. _Like brothers_ , Rey supposed.

"Thanisson," said Hux.

"Yes, my lord."

"Allow him permission to enter our lands and have an escort sent once he is within a day's ride."

"At once, my lord."

"Thannison?"

He turned on his heel.

"What is the name of the visitor?" asked Hux.

"Apparently he goes by the name Finn," said Thannison.

"Hmm," said Hux. "Very well. Go on now."

Thannison hasitly left Kylo Ren's abode, and Ren gave Hux a sharp look that meant he should do the same.

"Well then," said Hux. "I'll leave you both to whatever is definitely not happening in that bed."

Kylo Ren muttered a few choice words under his breath as Hux strutted away with a chuckle. 

"Will you tell me about the lands beyond Rome?" asked Rey.

Kylo Ren nodded. "If you bring me some mead first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am always glad when I can get another update up! The next chapter will be the wedding!


	6. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey get married.

Rey stood between a cow and a goat in the animal stall attached to the side of Kylo Ren's house. The structure was nearly larger than the human living space next to it. Rey found a strange comfort in the daily tasks that distracted her from a fate that often seemed out of her control. She turned nervously when she heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"There you are," said Kylo Ren.

She had to work even harder to avoid him ever since he had gotten back on his feet.

"Here I am," she said.

"Typical of you to go into the stall after Fridolin let you borrow her nice dress," said Ren teasingly.

Rey looked down at the blue cloth hanging from her shoulders.It was slightly loose on her, and the leather belt around her waist helped hold the garment in place. She did not think it was anything out of the ordinary, but the way Ren's dark eyes darted over her frame with admiration made her reconsider her earlier verdict. Her betrothed wore his typical dark robes of choice but had blue beads braided into the sides of his black hair with the back hanging loosely down his neck. 

"I will be there on time," said Rey.

"I've come to get you now. Hux wants to start early," said Ren with a slight eye roll. "He's been sucking up to our guests all morning."

Rey sighed. "Who are those people anyway?"

"The chief of the Aenor clan and his advisers," said Ren. "Hux has been trying to forge an alliance with him for a while." 

"And he thinks our wedding will help encourage that," said Rey with skepticism. 

"Hux thinks a lot of things," said Ren with a shrug.

"But why do you let him tell you what to do?" asked Rey.

Kylo Ren let out a noise that was half a snarl and half a chuckle. 

"Hux _thinks_ he can tell me what to do," said Ren. "But in the end, I do whatever I want."

 

* * *

 

Ren and Rey made their way in silence to the dwelling in the center of the village used for a variety of gatherings and meetings. The buzz of people's voices poured from the entrance, and it seemed as if the entire village had arrived before the bride and groom. Several rows of wooden benches were set up facing an altar where the chieftain stood next to an equally stern looking man with grey hair. Tables filled with cooked meat, fruits, and mead were to the side. Kylo Ren took Rey's hand and led her up to the altar. 

Hux wore a tunic the color of chestnuts with an elaborate green cape draped over his shoulders that stopped an inch above the heel of his boots. Rey remembered helping Fridolin dye the linen green with the plants they had spent a day collecting in the forest. _At least Ren will be an easier to please husband where clothing is concerned,_ Rey thought. The seer had never even asked for new clothing since she had lived with him, nonetheless anything that required coloring cloth. Was it some superstition or did he just not like colorful clothing? He was certainly cut from a different cloth than the rest of the men in the village. 

"Rey," Kylo Ren addressed her and she jolted back into the present moment and realized the men had been talking. 

Hux was staring at her critically.

"Yes?" she said.

"I would like to introduce you to our special guest," said Hux.

He gestured to the older man next to him. Their visitor wore a simple but elaborately crafted fur cloak. His grey hair was tied into a knot behind his head. His beard was trimmed close to his jaw and flecked with traces of the light brown color that it must have been in his younger years. His expression was serious, yet still much more relaxed than Hux's everyday expression.

"This is Orson Krennic," said Hux. "The leader of the Aenor clan, one of our greatest friends."

Rey nodded. "Thank you for coming to our wedding."

"I give my congratulations on your marriage," said Krennic. "And I appreciate the opportunity to discuss our common aims."

Kylo Ren shifted as if he was already bored, and Hux shot him a quick glare, before turning to Krennic with a more friendly expression.

"And it is an honor to have you as our guest," said Hux. 

"Can we get on with this now?" asked Kylo Ren, not bothering to put up a more polite front for Krennic. 

"Right," Hux clapped his hands together.

The villagers, who had been chatting among themselves, turned their attention forward.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Kylo Ren and Rey . . ." Hux looked at her inquisitively.

"Just Rey," she said.

"Alright," he said.

"And since we have the unusual situation where the bride and groom do not have any blood relatives present, we will have to have the role of their family filled by others," said Hux.

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes.

"I of course will be filling the role of Kylo Ren's kinsman," said Hux.

" _Of course,"_ Ren repeated back with a chuckle. 

The chieftain ignored the seer's choked back laughter.

"But that leaves an opportunity for one of you to stand in as the bride's kin," said Hux. "Any volunteers?"

The villagers shuffled nervously in their seats. They did not necessarily dislike Rey but were reluctant to pay a bridal dowry for someone they did not know well.

"Any volunteers?" Hux asked again with a tone that suggested he would find a volunteer, willing or not.

"Leave it to a politician to speak up when there is silence," a strong voice filled the room and everyone turned curiously to the entrance.

Many mouths fell agape as the stranger entered the dwelling. To the villagers he looked like a visitor from another world. The handsome volunteer was broad-shouldered and dark-skinned. He was dressed in a red tunic and a long cloak and had short hair and a clean-shaven jaw as was in vogue for men who lived in the empire. 

"A Roman?" speculated Krennic.

"This must be the traveler I have heard about," said Hux. 

The young man stepped towards them confidently and paused in front of Hux. 

"I will gladly stand in as this beautiful bride's kinsman," he said.

Rey gasped and looked at him in awe. Hux seemed much less impressed.

"You are aware that the bride's family usually gives gifts to the groom's family," said Hux condescendingly. 

"Which must be why you had no qualms over claiming kinship with the groom," said the traveler with equal ire.

The crowd murmured animatedly at this exchange. Hux furrowed his brow with fury. Kylo Ren could not help but grin slightly.

The man reached under his cloak. "I will pay your wife the dowry in coinage since I could not travel with many goods."

Fridolin stepped forward from where she had been standing behind Hux. She was wearing a green dress cut from fabric that was leftover from making the cheiftain's cape. Hux held out his hand to stop her from walking past him.

"I won't have my wife touching the dust that is in your pockets," said Hux severely. 

At these words, the traveler brandished a heavy looking bag. The room became extremely silent. Hux froze in place, and Fridolin gently walked around him and reached for the bag. Instead of just handing her the bag, the man decided to make his point extremely clear as he opened the cloth container and poured its contents into her outstretched hands. The villagers looked on in awe as more gold coins than many of them had seen in their entire lives poured through Fridolin's small fingers. She quickly grabbed the bottom of her dress to use as a net to catch them. When the bag was empty, the traveler produced another bag of equal size and poured it into the overflowing cache of her skirt. The coins clanged together loudly, and Hux's face became even redder than his beard with humiliation. He clenched his fists tightly as the second bag was emptied. 

"I trust this is a suitable dowry?" asked the traveler with a bright grin.

Hux exhaled angrily. Fridolin hobbled away slowly under the weight of the coins. Rey turned to him.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. I wish you the best of luck with your marriage."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Finn," he said.

"You are very welcome here, Finn," she said.

"Yes, yes," said Hux who was slowly recovering his composure. "You are our guest. Now let's get these two married before the sun sets."

"You were the one rambling on earlier," Kylo Ren observed.

Hux gave him a sharp look. Finn took a seat among the crowd who eagerly made room for him. Krennic was the only one who only looked mildly interested by the whole affair. Hux cleared his throat and gestured for Rey to sit in the chair next to the stone altar.

"Oh," she said as if she had just remembered that she was attending her own wedding.

She lowered herself into the seat, and Hux turned to the altar. He lifted a golden hammer that was inscribed with much older versions of the runes that Ren used in his work. These more simplistic engravings suggested that the hammer had been used for many generations of rituals.  

"May Donar consecrate your marriage and make you fertile," said Hux.

He placed the hammer above Rey's knees. It was not as heavy as it looked, as it was used for ceremonial purposes and not used as an actual hammer. Rey looked at the hammer on her lap. How many brides before her had this hammer witnessed? Did they have happy marriages? Rey continued to study the hammer as Hux turned back to the villagers. 

"May Donar protect this bride and groom, as well as us all in these trying times," he said. "Let us be full of life and protect our livelihood from those who would steal from us. Let the gods of our grandparents continue to to be the gods of our grandchildren. Let us live and die fearlessly and with pride."

The crowd hummed their ascent. Krennic nodded his head emphatically. Finn remained silent but observed the villagers' passion with interest. 

"We thank you, Donar," said Hux.

"Donar," the villagers reverently repeated the name of the fatherly thunder god. 

"The keys," said Hux to Kylo Ren.

The seer reached under his cloak and procured the key that opened the door to his humble dwelling as well as a smaller key that opened the chest which stored some of his valuables. He looked at Rey intensely and then handed her the keys.

"Now you are my wife," he said in a halting manner that suggested he never imagined that he would ever say these words.

Rey nodded her ascent and took the keys. 

"Let it be known that these two are man and wife," said Hux.

The villagers clapped. Ren took the hammer from Rey and returned it to the altar. He held out his hand to help her out of the chair. She reached for him and was puzzled when his strong grip made the blood rush to her cheeks. Why was she feeling like this?

"Congratulations," said Krennic.

"T-thank you," she stammered.

"Now I would say a celebration is in order," said Hux.

The villagers cheered and quickly began rearranging the benches in the room.

"Let's go outside for a minute," said the seer to his bride.

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren finally dropped Rey's hand once they were standing outside in the early evening air. 

"I have a gift for you," said Ren.

Rey raised a critical eyebrow as he lifted his robe until she realized he was showing her a sword sheathed on his belt. 

"Is that?" Recognition filled her eyes

"The very sword you destroyed me with," said Kylo Ren with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Which rightfully belongs to me, but . . ."

Ren unsheathed it and handed it to her. Rey looked at the blade and noticed some runic engravings had been added.

"What belongs to me is also yours," he continued. "And I've carved those runes into the blade to protect you and our family."

The sincerity in his voice had her swallow the callous words that had been waiting on her tongue. She traced the runes with her fingers. 

"Will you teach me how they work?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I plan to teach you everything about my craft. You can help me with those demanding villagers. As my wife you will have to since I do not plan on taking any apprentice."

"Why not?" asked Rey.

"Things would likely end badly," he winced as if a shadow of a memory struck at his nerve endings.

"Oh," said Rey, not knowing what to say to that.

Ren handed Rey the sheath, which was a different one than the sheath Han had used which had likely burned down with his house. 

"Thank you," said Rey as if trying out those words for the first time in her life.

The tall man smiled gently. "Well then, I will leave you to your revels."

He gestured inside the building to where Finn and Krennic were somehow already in the middle of what seemed to be an intense drinking competition as Hux attempted to force his face into anything other than an expression of disapproval. 

"I'd rather be caught with my pants down in a night raid than spend more than five minutes in such a place," Kylo Ren said.

Rey laughed.

"Good night," he said before turning around and heading towards their home.

Rey waited until his figure turned around a corner.

"Good night," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn enters stage right . . . and Krennic . . . well it's an au so I can have them exist at the same time, can't I? Finn's opening line was inspired by the former mayor of the town I grew up in speaking at my grandmother's funeral. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was a fun one to write!


	7. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn chat. Hux makes some progress in his personal aims. Rey and Kylo Ren's relationship also makes some progress??

 

Krennic drained what must have been his fifth mead as Hux raised an impressed eyebrow that the drink seemed to have no effect on the man's composure. The chieftain leaned closer to his visiting counterpart, so he would not have to shout over the jubilation of the villagers in the crowded hall. 

"You have been a good host, Armitage," said Krennic.

"I am glad to hear it," said Hux. "You are always welcome here."

"And now I must ask if you are as skilled at preventing Rome's eastern advance as much as you are at coordinating weddings," said Krennic.

Hux's face flushed slightly at the unspoken insinuation. Nothing could sting a man like Hux more than being thought of as soft and frivolous. 

"Absolutely," said Hux. "We have stopped the Romans every time that they have tried to encroach on our lands. I have hosted feast after feast for the gods to gorge themselves on the blood of our slain enemies. Have you not seen for yourself that there as many skeletons as leaves decorating the branches of our sacred trees?"

Krennic nodded with satisfaction at this answer, and Hux felt the anger in his chest dissipate. 

"Are the rumors true that they have given up on their expansion?" asked Krennic.

"It is possible," said Hux. "They have made no recent attempts to advance towards their abandoned river outposts. But we must remain ever vigilant. That is why we need your friendship now more than ever."

"This is reasonable," said Krennic. "After all, if your territory would fall, then they would move towards my lands next. What would you request?"

"Only that you contribute men and weaponry at the first signs that the Romans are attempting another advance," said Hux.

"Very well," said Krennic.

"As well as something to cement our alliance," said Hux. "Not that I don't trust you, Orson, but I have seen greater men than you crumble under the pressure of the Northern pirates."

Krennic chuckled. "I am not my predecessors. I can deal with the threats of the sea as you can deal with the Romans. But I will give you what you want despite your lack of faith."  

Hux scratched his beard expectantly and tried to ignore the pounding in his head caused by drinking every round with Krennic. The sliver-haired warrior king gestured toward a red-haired teenage boy who seemed completely bored with the proceedings and was petting a cat in a far corner of the hall.

"Your oldest is almost a man," said Krennic.

"Yes, he is fourteen," said Hux.

"My youngest daughter is thirteen," said Krennic. "If I were to send her to your household as his betrothed would that be enough to assure you of our alliance?"

Hux had to stop his jaw from dropping at how quickly Krennic had given him what he had wanted. Perhaps the mead had an effect after all.

The chieftain managed to nod stoically. "That would be satisfactory."

"Then let it be so," said Krennic. "Let us drink to the future."

Hux gestured a servant to bring more mead and hoped he could stomach a few more rounds until his guest retired for the night. 

 

* * *

 

Finn and Rey looked on from across the room as Krennic and Hux drank what seemed like a constant flow of mead.

"Which one of them will drop first?" asked Rey.

"The red-bearded one looks like he is ready to pass out," said Finn.

"Hux? Yeah," said Rey.

"He did not seem to like me very much," said Finn.

Rey shrugged. "Hux only likes killing Romans, Fridolin, and meat pies. In that order."

Finn laughed heartily. It was a joyful sound that made Rey smile.

"And your husband," said Finn. "He seemed to me to be an outsider among these men."

"He is," said Rey. "It is that way with many men of his profession, but it is rather extreme in his case. I cannot begin to completely understand him, but I at least find him preferable to these sort of men."

Rey gestured towards a group of barefoot men standing on a nearby table who were drunkenly attempting to juggle their shoes and failing.

"So tell me, the hammer they put on your knees during the ceremony," said Finn. "What did that signify?"

"That was Donar's hammer," said Rey. "He is a thunder god, and he brings fertility to fields and people alike."

"A thunder god? Like the Romans' Jupiter?" asked Finn with interest.

"I do not know," said Rey. "I don't know anything about the Romans except for some of their letters. Fridolin has been teaching me."

"That is always a good start," said Finn. "It is hard to know a people without knowing their language. That is why I study any new language I come across."

"Is that what you do in Rome? Are you a scholar?" asked Rey.

"I am a translator for a senator," said Finn. 

"Is that hard?" asked Rey.

"Not really," said Finn. "He and I are like family. He has looked out for me ever since I arrived in Rome."

"How long have you lived there?" asked Rey.

"Since I was very young," said Finn. "My parents were part of the royal family of my homeland, but I was one of the younger sons so I was sent away to be educated in Rome."

"Have you seen them since?" asked Rey.

Finn's face fell. "My entire family was poisoned by political rivals several years ago. I can never go back now."

"I'm sorry," said Rey. "I never knew my family either. I was abandoned when I was very young and have just been wandering from place to place ever since."

Finn nodded solemnly. "Well, you deserve happiness, and I hope you will find it."

"Thanks," said Rey, the smile returning to her face. "I hope the same for you too."

Rey and Finn looked over abruptly as one of the shoe jugglers collapsed to the floor with a thud. They returned to their conversation, undeterred. 

"Finn," said Rey. "Please be careful. Hux might be obligated to treat you as his guest, but he is still highly suspicious of outsiders, especially anyone who shows too much admiration for Rome."

"So you are saying I shouldn't wake up the village by singing an ode to Apollo?" asked Finn.

Rey looked at him in shock before realizing his jest and bursting into a fit of laughter. Finn smiled, seemingly at ease, even with her warning tucked into the back of his mind. 

 

* * *

 

After Rey had spoken to Finn a little while longer, she made her way back to the small hut at the edge of the village. She unlocked the door with the key that Ren had given her during the wedding ceremony. The hearth fire was glowing low, and there was barely enough light to make her way over to the sleeping form in the bed.

Rey observed Ren as he breathed steadily. He looked much more peaceful than during the waking hours of the day. Rey tapped his shoulder. His eyes opened slightly.

"You're home," he said, groggily.

"Yes," she said.

"Go to sleep then" he said. "We have work to do in the morning."

Kylo Ren moved over in the bed and lifted the fur blanket. Rey hesitantly climbed in and settled against the straw-filled mattress. It was the first time she had laid in the bed with him, and she looked over at her husband nervously. She did not have to worry though, because he had somehow already fallen back asleep. Rey exhaled. The bed was much more comfortable than sleeping on the floor, and she quickly slipped into a deep and dreamless slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hux and Krennic were still drinking when Rey left. Poor Hux.


	8. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren teaches Rey but can't deal with his own feelings. Hux is suspicious of a homesick Finn.

Kylo Ren concentrated deeply as he bore marks into the heated metal of a sword hilt. Rey kneeled next to him but did not dare to sit as close to the flames of the fire as her husband. She sometimes speculated that the fear of death or injury had been long driven out of the young raven-haired man. He always changed the subject when she tried to question him too much on his past, and Rey could only glean as much information as she could overhear from Hux's lengthy rants on the man, though he was not always a reliable source. 

 

"Rey," said Kylo Ren. "Can you read any runes?"

"Yes," said Rey. "You are engraving the god Wōden's name into that hilt."

Ren nodded with approval, and lowered the sword onto a stand that looked worn from many years of use. He gestured for Rey to look at the engraving, and she shuffled towards it on her knees. 

"You have been learning the Roman's way of writing," said Kylo Ren.

"Yes," said Rey.

"Do you know the difference between these letters and Latin?" asked Kylo Ren.

Rey looked at him puzzled at the question. "Latin has different shapes for sounds than we do."

"Well, yes, otherwise it would be same alphabet," said the seer with a note of impatience.

"The runes have sharper lines?" Rey tried again.

Kylo Ren sighed. "And what do they do? What is their purpose?"

"To convey meaning?" asked Rey.

"Yes, but Latin letters convey meaning as well," said Kylo Ren.

Rey looked at Kylo Ren and shrugged.

"What is the difference?" he asked. "Why should I not just engrave W-O-D-E-N on this sword instead of the script of our forefathers?"

"The sword is for Hux's son, so he might not be able to read it if you wrote it like that," said Rey.

Kylo Ren gave another deep sigh.  

"As you learn Latin letters you must remember something important. Their letters convey meaning and nothing else," said Kylo Ren. "Our runes convey meaning as well, but also _power_. The runes hold both meaning and power."

Rey nodded, finally comprehending what Ren was trying to explain.

"The god's name on this sword is intended to protect its holder in battle," said Kylo Ren.

"I understand," said Rey.

"Good," said Kylo Ren. "And I won't discourage you from learning to write in Latin, but you must remember those letters are empty symbols and that the power of our gods is found in these runes."

"Do you feel closer to the gods than other people?" asked Rey.

"I don't know," said Kylo Ren. "Hux is probably a more pious man than me."

"The villagers think you are powerful," said Rey. "A lot of them are afraid of you."

Kylo Ren chuckled. "What is power? I find it easier to predict what may happen in the future, yes, but is that power?"

Rey tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

"I would call it misery before I called it power," Ren said bitterly.

"Why are you always so sad?" asked Rey. 

"Do you really care?" asked the seer. "You would probably think I deserve it."

"I just don't understand," said Rey. "You killed your father, and I heard Hux say that you suffocated the previous seer in his sleep?"

"I have both done wrong and been wronged many times," said Ren. "Such is my lot in life. The gods have always shown me favor but have also made me suffer for it."

"But what does that mean?" she asked with exasperation.

"It is not for you to worry about," he said.

Rey stood up and crossed her arms.

"What if I want to worry about it?" Rey asked him sternly. "You said what is yours is also mine now. Doesn't that include your worries as well?"

Kylo Ren's eyes widened in surprise at this query, and now he was the speechless one. He moved to the door suddenly.

"I forgot that there is a rabbit in one of my traps," he said. "I need to get it for our soup before one of the dogs eats it."

He scrambled out of the door before Rey could say another word.

 

* * *

 

Thannison threw a stone into the creek and watched it bounce across the water five times before sinking. The lithe blonde boy looked over at Mitaka for approval.

"That's pretty good," said the dark-haired man.

"How many times can you make a rock skip?" asked Thannison.

Mitaka bent over and picked up a smooth stone from the rocky shoreline. He flicked it towards the water with a determined look on his face. It bounced three times before sinking. The young man looked at the teenager with resignation.

"Looks like I have lost my touch," said Mitaka.

"No way," said Thannison. "You can shoot an acorn out of the highest branch of that old tree. I will never be as good with a bow as you."

Mitaka reddened at the compliment. The brush behind them crunched, and they both straightened their posture as their chieftain appeared. Hux frowned slightly at them.

"Thannison, Mitaka," he said.

"Yes, my lord," they said in unison.

"You seem to have some time to waste," he said. "I have a job for you to do."

"Anything, my lord," said Mitaka.

Hux stepped closer to them and lowered his voice. "I need you to ride to the village next to the nearest Roman outpost."

"That's several days ride!" Thannison said in shock of the sudden task.

Hux threw him a sharp look, and Thannison's hairless cheeks paled in fear.

"You will ride to the village next to the nearest Roman outpost," Hux repeated. "Stay away from the outpost itself, and do not talk to any Romans."

"And what is our task, my lord?" asked Mitaka.

"Find out anything you can about our visitor Finn," said Hux. "Especially about his connections in Rome. I have cause to be suspicious of his presence here. It would be irresponsible of me to let him leave if he turns out to be a threat."

"At once, my lord," said Mitaka. "We will leave quietly at sundown." 

"Good," said Hux.

The chieftain disappeared back into the brush, as was his way, and Thannison could finally let his legs shake.

"Don't worry," said Mitaka. "That village is generally hostile to the Romans. And I won't let anything happen to you anyway."

The boy nodded, though not completely reassured. Mitaka handed him a stone.

"Teach me your technique?"  

 

* * *

 

Finn walked through the path of trees. The orange and red leaves fluttered down from their branches and joined the crunching brown ones at his feet. Were these the very trees the legionaries spoke fearfully of? Were those golden branches heavy with the curse of the barbarians' gods? The wind swept through, and the branches rustled as if in a solemn response. 

"Have I been gone too long?" Finn asked out loud as he tightened the purple and green shawl around his shoulders.  

His stomach turned when he remembered the last senate meeting before he had left Rome. The elderly emperor had coughed up blood, and the senators had looked at each other with jaws tight in mistrust. Except Poe. He had watched his adopted father's health deteriorate with aggrieved and loving eyes. Poe had given him the same look after Finn had found out about his own family's demise. Finn regretted leaving Rome now. 

"Even so he still sent me on my way with a smile," Finn said to the trees. "I hope he is alright."

Finn's chest tightened with worry. "If Poe Dameron, the most beloved senator that has ever lived, is not safe in Rome, than this world is even worse than I thought."

Another gust of wind showered Finn with yellow leaves. A few landed on his head as if crowning him. Distracted with his thoughts, he turned around and headed back towards the village. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always!! :)


	9. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is overwhelmed by his feelings for Rey. Hux learns something that might put Finn in danger.

 Kylo Ren shivered slightly as he stepped from the chilly morning air to the warmth of the hearth-warmed hut. He was about to drop the black cloak slung over his shoulders, when he froze in place, unable to tear his eyes from the figure by the fire. Rey stood near the warmth as she bathed herself with a bucket of water. Kylo Ren swallowed heavily as the droplets glistened on her pale skin and slid down her slender frame. Dark hair clung against her back. She turned around. Her brown eyes met his. She nonchalantly splashed water over her chest, running her hands around her breasts, keenly aware of the direction of Ren's gaze. 

"It's starting to get too cold to wash outside," Rey finally said. "I hope you don't mind."

Kylo Ren inhaled shakily. "N-no, I don't mind."

Rey noted with amusement that the man looked like he was about to hyperventilate. 

"Something you haven't seen before?" she asked, teasingly.

"Uh, I-" he stumbled, face reddening.

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Shovel," he said suddenly.

"What?" 

"I borrowed a shovel, and they're going to need it to dig fire pits," Ren said. "I have to return it!"

Kylo Ren ran back outside as Rey struggled to contain a hearty laugh. The aforementioned shovel was left behind leaning against the wall near the entrance.  

 

* * *

 

"My lord."

Hux looked up from his midday stew with an expression in his icy blue eyes that suggested that there had better be a good reason for this interruption. Thannison fiddled with his fingers nervously. Hux continued chewing, and the boy decided to speak. 

"I have a few things to report," he said.

Hux sat up on the bench, and his expression relaxed slightly. 

"In fact, the news is very worrying," Thanisson began.

Hux held up his hand, and Thanisson halted meekly. The chieftain looked over to the seven-year old and three-year old sitting next to him.

"Adelias, if you are done eating, then take your sister outside to play," he commanded gently.

The girl nodded, her messy red braid bobbing with her head movements. She picked up the two empty wooden bowls in front of her and the smaller girl, and walked over to her beaming mother. Fridolin took them and smiled.

"Can we play with the kittens?" asked Adelias.

"Yes," said Fridolin.

She jubilantly picked up her little sister and ran past Thannison. He flinched as if she were a heavy gust of wind that had nearly blown him over. Hux smirked.

"I am surprised it is you and not Mitaka who came to give the report," the chieftain said.

"He had other matters to attend to," said Thannison.

"Well, it is very admirable of you to come here right away," said Hux.

"Thank you, my lord," said Thannison.

"So, what did you discover in the village near the outpost?" asked Hux.

Thannison exhaled nervously. "The emperor is dead."

"Hmm," said Hux. "But what difference does this make to us?"

"His son. A senator has been crowned the new emperor," said Thannison.

"I still do not see anything unusual about this," said Hux. "Unless the man's expansion policy vastly differs from his father."

"This I do not know," said Thannison. "What I do know is that the new emperor is well-known for living openly with his lover."

Hux shrugged.

Thannison sighed. "His male lover."

Hux shrugged again. It made no difference to him what other men did in private.

"The son of an African royal family," said Thannison.

Hux froze.

"He was supposedly sent to collect information on the _barbarians_  of the North," said Thannison angrily. 

Hux clenched his fists. 

"I heard this from a prostitute who goes to the Roman outpost often," said Thannison. "I believe her."

Hux nodded. "I do too. This story fits our mysterious traveler all too well."

"She also said that she overheard him speculating about our weaponry with Roman troops," said Thannison.

"I welcomed this man as my guest, and he turns out to be a spy for the head of Rome itself," said Hux with fury rising in his voice. 

"My lord?" Thannison looked at him uncertain what to do.

"You are dismissed Thannison," said Hux. "Tell Mitaka that the both of you will be rewarded for your silence on the matter."

Thannison hesitated.

"You may leave," said Hux in a tone that meant he _better_  leave.

The blonde turned on his heel and swiftly left. Hux looked over to Fridolin who had been silently observing the exchange.

"And what should I do? He is still my guest," said Hux. "I am obligated to leave him unharmed."

Fridolin sat next to him and gripped his right hand with both of hers.

"But when he leaves our lands, he is no longer your guest, right?" Fridolin asked.

Hux looked at her in contemplation.

"Have a man you trust follow him when he leaves and slaughter him as soon as he crosses into Roman land," said Fridolin. "Then he will not be a guest on our land, but an enemy on enemy terrain."

"What would I do without you?" asked the chieftain with affection. 

He ran his left hand through her long blonde hair and down the back of the practical brown dress she had worn that day. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his hotly.

Rey stood up from where she had been crouching in the doorway. Both Hux's daughter and Thannison had not bothered to close the door and had probably not noticed her hiding next to the entrance. Rey's hands shook from what she had just heard. She walked swiftly away from the chieftain's home. She started running when she was out of sight from anyone who could see her. 

She ran towards the trees, to the grove in the forest where her husband would often meditate. Sure enough Kylo Ren stood in the clearing with his eyes closed in concentration. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black tunic with black pants underneath. He had discarded his long robe in the afternoon's warmth. His dark hair was loose today, and the sunlight glistened in his wavy mane and in the black hair on his chin.  

"Kylo," she breathed heavily from running.

He looked at her in surprise.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Oh?" said Ren, the blood rushing into his face as he recalled his shyness earlier in the day.

Rey looked around. "Are we alone?"

"Yes," he swallowed nervously.

Rey stepped closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on the tips of her boots to whisper in his ear. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren thought she had something else in mind.

His lips brushed softly against hers. The world stood still for a moment. He shivered from the feeling of her breath against his neck.  

Rey paused. "Did you just?"

"If you are interested then . . . maybe . . . do you want to . . .?" The seer could not bring himself to finish the question.

Rey smiled gently at his tentative expression and realized what the confusion was about.

"Maybe later since you asked so nicely," she said.

"Oh," his eyes flickered with surprise as if he had expected rejection.

"But right now I need your help," said Rey.

His brow furrowed. "What's the matter?"

"I overheard Hux say that he is going to have Finn killed after he leaves because he is close to the new Roman emperor," Rey whispered.

Kylo sighed. "That sounds like an overreaction on his part, but I can't see why it would matter to us whether the man lives or dies."

"He is my friend," said Rey. "He was my kinsman at our wedding. I can't let them kill him. Hux is being too paranoid."

The seer looked at his wife sadly. "I'm sorry, but it would be best for you not to get involved. Once Hux is determined to do something, he won't let anyone stand in his way."

Rey backed away from him. "I'll just figure it out myself."

"Rey," said Kylo Ren. "Just stay out of it."

"Since when are you afraid of Hux?" said Rey angrily.

Kylo Ren's nostrils flared. "I'm not."

She ran away from the grove, and his eyes followed her as if he was the moon watching the sun drift further and further away. 

 

* * *

 

"Finn!" Rey called out to him urgently.

She had found him napping against a tree near the creek. A scroll was open in his lap as if he had dozed off while reading. His eyes flickered open, and he looked at her warmly.

"Rey," said Finn. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," said Rey anxiously. "But you're not."

"What?" said Finn.

"Hux found out," said Rey.

"Found out what?" he asked.

"About your relationship with the emperor," said Rey.

"The emperor?" said Finn confused. "I barely speak to the old man."

"No," said Rey. "The emperor died. I mean his son, the new emperor."

Finn looked at her in shock. "I really have been away for too long. I should have been there for him."

"Finn," said Rey. "You have to leave. Tonight."

"But I don't understand," said Finn. 

"They don't trust anyone too close to Rome," said Rey. 

Finn nodded sadly. 

"Pretend you are going to stay longer, and then in the middle of the night sneak away," she said. "And go as fast as you can. Don't stop until you are back in Rome."

"Rey," said Finn. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my friend," she said.

"You're my friend, too," Finn said. "I promise I will repay you for this one day."

"Just go tonight, so you can live long enough to repay me," said Rey.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hux threw a shield to the ground in fury. Mitaka quivered in his boots.

"How could he escape? Why didn't you notice?" asked Hux, his eyes boring into the shorter man with fury. 

"I don't know, my lord," said Mitaka. "All I know is that he is gone without a trace. He left nothing behind."

Hux exhaled sharply. "Who warned him?"

"I don't know," said Mitaka.

"Well you and Thannison are under high suspicion," said Hux.

"Daddy?" Adelias tugged on the bottom of Hux's long fur cape and looked up with him with wide blue eyes.

He looked down at his daughter and swallowed his fury for a moment.

"Do you know that Kylo Ren's wife was standing by our door yesterday?" she said excitedly.

Hux's eyes widened. "Really? What did she do?"

"She stood there and looked inside, and then she ran away."

"She ran away?" asked Hux.

"I followed her. She went into the trees and then she hugged Kylo Ren," said Adelias.

Hux nodded. He patted his daughter on the head.

"Good girl," he said. "Always tell mommy or daddy if you see something strange."

She looked extremely proud of herself and snuggled further into her father's cape. Hux looked forward with a storm brewing behind his eyes.

"My lord?" Mitaka said with uncertainty.

"Mitaka," said Hux. "Have Rey and Kylo Ren brought to the village hall in one hour's time."

The dark-haired man nodded.

"There will be consequences for endangering our clan," said Hux with a fury that made Mitaka's legs shake, despite no longer being its target.

In one hour's time, Rey's life would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the consequences be? Hux is very angry . . . I appreciate everyone for reading! <3


	10. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren takes the blame for Rey and faces punishment. Rey realizes how strong her feelings for him are.

The sun sat high in the sky when they arrived for judgement. Rey and Kylo were the last ones to enter the village hall. Hux was already seated on the long wooden bench at the front of the hall. A handful of witnesses also sat near the chieftain, and they all looked with anticipation between Hux and the nervous young couple. Most of them were men of high standing such as the village blacksmith and the man who plans out the clan's forest traps against invaders, but Fridolin was also perched next to her husband, sternly assessing them. Rey observed the swell of her abdomen under her gown which was not as apparent when the chieftain's wife was standing up. Fridolin noticed where Rey was looking and put a hand protectively over her womb. Rey felt her heart sink at the woman's sudden coldness towards her. This exchange was unnoticed by the rest of the room's occupants. 

 

"Come all the way in," Hux gestured towards them. He wore black leather gloves, and he sat regally with his fur cloak perched on his shoulders. 

Ren took Rey's hand. She did not stop him.

"So good of you to promptly come," said Hux, his voice dripping with contempt.

"What is this about?" asked the black-haired seer.

"Don't even pretend," said the chieftain, sharply.

He turned his burning gaze to Rey who forced herself not to look away from him. 

"Did you, or did you not, warn the Roman-allied prince about my plan to deal with him?" Hux asked, anger increasing with each word.

"Finn did nothing wro-" Rey began.

"Just answer the question," said Hux.

"I did," said Rey.

"Do you have any idea of the potential consequences of your actions?" asked Hux.

Rey did not reply, and Hux exhaled heavily. His eyes darted over to Ren. The chieftain narrowed his eyes at Rey's husband.

"And do you expect me to believe that your wife did this on her own accord?" Hux growled.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise as Ren shook his head.

"Of course not," said Kylo Ren. "Because that is certainly not the case."

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but Ren gave her a pleading look and she remained silent. 

"When she told me about your plan, I ordered her to warn him," said Ren.

Hux raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You ordered her? Your wife does not seem the type to be ordered."

Ren swallowed nervously. "Normally not, but I threatened her."

Rey's mouth dropped in shock as the desperate lies poured from Kylo Ren's lips.

"I told her that I would never let her have my child if she did not obey me," said Ren. "So I threatened that I would never sleep with her unless she warned Finn."

Hux nodded. He believed him. Ren relaxed, but his face remained pale. Rey could feel her legs trembling. Why was he doing this? What difference did it make if he had threatened her to warn Finn?

"And what was your motivation for putting our clan in such danger?" asked Hux with renewed vitriol. 

"I thought you were overreacting and violating your responsibility towards your guest," said Kylo Ren.

"And since when do you care about matters of honor?" asked Hux. 

"I don't," said Kylo Ren, honestly this time.

"So was your motivation simply to undermine me then?" The chieftain grimaced.

 "Your arrogance has been pissing me off," said Ren. "I wanted to keep it in check."

Hux huffed in astonishment. "And the only way to do that was to send a spy back safely to the emperor's bedchamber where they can plot their next assault on us?"

"You're being dramatic," said Kylo Ren.

"I am simply being realistic," said Hux.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Hux seemed to be heavily contemplating his next words. 

"You will be punished for your wife's actions," said Hux.

The other men around him murmured with assent. Fridolin frowned; she was probably the only one skeptical of the seer's version of events. Rey froze in horror. Kylo Ren nodded with acceptance.

"However, I must take caution as you are one who is aligned closely with the gods," said Hux. "I can not afford their wrath at a time when I must take action to ensure my people's future."

He sighed. Rey thought she saw a flicker of reluctance in his eyes for a moment before he announced his verdict.

"You will be thrown into the sacrificial pool, and the gods will decide your fate," said Hux.

"What does even that mean?" Rey asked frantically.

"It means that if he ascends from the water he will be absolved of his crimes," said Hux. "If he drowns, then the gods will keep him."

"It won't be the first time I have been thrown in a sacrificial pool," said Ren bitterly. 

"Oh?" said Hux with interest.

"When I was ten," said Ren. "My mother was away, and some old man blamed me for making his honey go sour."

Rey felt her heart hit the floor at the mental image of a little boy being dragged by the hair and tossed into deep, murky waters. She could not stop hot tears from rolling down her cheeks. She sank to her knees.

"Please," she said to Hux. "Don't do this."

"This is a fair punishment," said Hux. "Especially when we cannot foresee the future consequences of your actions."

Rey's chest felt so tight that she could barely breathe. She could no longer bear to lift her eyes from the floor. Kylo Ren probably lifted her back to her feet. She could not remember clearly when she later reflected on the incident. 

* * *

 

They walked solemnly to the sacrificial pool at the edge of the village. They stood at a rocky cliff several feet above the pool. A gentle waterfall trickled into it, and the waters ran into the forest creek. A decent amount of bones rested at the bottom of the waters. They were several decades old, however. In these days, it was more common to sacrifice enemies to the gods rather than sacrificing villagers, and Hux preferred to sacrifice his enemies with blood pouring to the forest floor rather than to the murky sanctuary of the water goddess.  

 

They stripped Kylo Ren of his clothes, and Rey clutched the bundle of dark garments to her chest. Hux made of a show of harshly tying his hands behind his back with a strip of cloth. Ren looked more annoyed than frightened. Rey looked on through tear blurred eyes, and her husband glanced at her with sympathy.

"Why are you crying, Rey?" he asked. 

He looked down to the long scar she had slashed down his shoulder when they had first met. It had healed to a whitish pink color. 

"You have done much worse to me than this," he said.

Rey managed to chuckle slightly at the truth of that statement.

"It's probably a good thing they're not throwing in the woman," one of the men muttered to another. "The water goddess likes to keep those who are too much like her."

Another man looked at the water and nodded. Fridolin shot Rey a look as if to say she would not have minded Rey being thrown to the goddess rather than Kylo Ren. Rey felt a pang of guilt in her chest at causing her husband's possible death. 

When had she started caring about him so much? She looked at Kylo Ren in disbelief. Even with his hands tied behind his back, he looked imposing with his broad shoulders and strong limbs. He did not even shiver as the crisp autumn air gnawed at his bare skin. Hux nudged him towards the edge of the cliff. 

"Kylo," said Rey.

His head turned, and she took two shaky steps towards him.

"I love you," she said. "Don't die."

"Oh," he said in half disbelief. "Okay."

Rey grabbed his hair tightly and kissed him hard on the lips. 

"Alright. Enough already," said Hux. "Let's get on with this."

Hux pushed Ren away from her. The kiss had added some color back to his face, and he could not tear his eyes away from her even as he was led to the ledge. 

"May the gods decide your fate," said Hux.

"And may the gods decide yours," said Kylo Ren harshly. 

Hux gasped not expecting the retort. Instead of waiting to be pushed, Kylo Ren stepped forward and plunged feet first into the deep pool below. Rey ran to the edge and frantically watched the water's surface.

The only sound was the cawing of crows as they watched the bubbles of air fill the pool. Hux tapped his foot impatiently either waiting for Ren to swim up to the surface or for his body to start floating. 

They waited.

And waited.

"Please," said Rey.

_Splash!_

Kylo Ren broke through the surface. His arms were free and made large ripples fill the pool. He spat water from his mouth, and he looked up at the observers with defiance in his eyes. 

"Very well," said Hux. "Let it be known that Kylo Ren is free of guilt."

Rey ran down to the stony water's edge. She wrapped the black cloak around him as he ascended from the watery graveyard. The others were already walking back to the village, but Hux walked down to them. Rey glared at him.

"Don't stay angry at him for too long," said Kylo Ren. "He did not even double-knot the binding around my wrists. He still needs me around."

"Ren," said Hux.

"Yes, my lord," said Kylo Ren with a mocking tone in his voice.

"You have been pardoned of your disobedience, but you are temporarily dismissed from your duties," said Hux.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kylo Ren. "On what grounds?"

"For acting cruelly to your wife," said Hux. "It is unbecoming."

"What?" asked Kylo Ren, having forgotten the lies he had eagerly uttered to shift the blame away from Rey.

"You will do your duty as a man," said Hux. "Or you will have no place in my council." 

Kylo Ren finally remembered what he had said earlier. His face turned bright red. Rey had to force herself not to smirk at his continued shyness.

"I-I . . ." Ren stuttered.

"You will stay at home until your wife is visibly pregnant," said Hux.

"B-But . . ."

"But nothing," said Hux. "Everyone should know their place. Including you, Ren. The next time you are concerned about my actions as a leader, you need to come straight to me instead of coercing your wife to act on your behalf. I'm honestly surprised at you."

Ren could not look either Rey or Hux in the eye. He kept his gaze fixed on a tree ahead of them. A shiny blue beetle was crawling down its bark. Rey put a comforting hand on his back.

"He will do his duty," Rey assured Hux.

The chieftain narrowed his eyes at Ren one more time before striding away. Ren swallowed heavily.

"Did you mean it?" he asked still looking at the insect rather than his wife.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"What you said before I jumped," he said. "Before you k-kissed me."

Rey grabbed his chin. His beard was still dripping with water. She forced him to look at her. 

"Yes," she said. " I love you."

His lips parted in astonishment. 

"And why did you take the blame?" asked Rey. "Why didn't you just tell the truth and say you had advised me to not get involved? You could have died today."

"Because," Kylo Ren struggled to form the words. "I also . . .You know. Yeah."

She understood what he was trying to say. She pulled him close to her and rested her head on his chest. Kylo Ren lowered his hands slowly to her back as if waiting for her to reprimand him. When she didn't, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The crows had long ceased their treetop ranting, and everything was quiet now except for their soft breaths. 

It had turned out to be a good day after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kylo can't get out of it now . . .


	11. part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes a discovery. Kylo Ren and Rey make a baby.

Hux exhaled and the the cloud of his breath wafted around his face before disappearing into the chilly air. He rode through the wide forest path, a solitary figure on a black horse. He had sent his companions ahead of him as he often did. He frowned when he heard some movement behind the trees ahead. He dismounted.

 

 

The chieftain slipped stealthily through the yellowing foliage. He located the source of the sounds. A cloaked woman anxiously looked around the surroundings. She was small of stature and Hux guessed that she would be of a similar age to his mother if she had still been alive. He ignored the twist in his heart brought on by that thought and concentrated on making his breaths silent.

The woman dropped her hood. Her graying brown hair was wrapped up in tight loops on her head. She lifted a dagger from her belt and stabbed the nearest tree. Either the dagger was sharp or she was very strong. Hux flinched at the crude act. A live tree should not be treated in such a manner without the proper rites. At the base of the tree the woman dug away some of the fallen leaves and placed a small scroll underneath them. She covered it back up and scurried away.

Hux was intrigued now. The knife must be a marking for where she left the scroll. But for who? Hux was not the type to let such an occurrence go unchecked. Especially so close to his own lands. Kylo Ren would always call him paranoid when he acted like this, but he would like to see how the seer would act in his position, with an entire village and the sacred land surrounding it depending on him for protection. He clenched his gloved fists.

When he was certain the woman was gone, he swiftly retrieved the scroll from its hiding spot and retreated back to where he was standing before. He unrolled the deer hide and squinted at the markings scrawled upon it. The writing seemed to be in Latin. Hux could only figure out one word: _Hadebrand_. Hux's stomach tightened with anger. He had wiped out the Hadebrand clan and quenched the forest floor with a feast of their men's blood. What business would the strange woman have with them now?

Hux heard another person approaching. He tucked the scroll away safely and waited.

 

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and Rey and Kylo Ren were getting ready for bed after their evening meal. 

 

 

"It's cold tonight," said Kylo Ren.

He already lay undressed under the bed's cover, and he glanced over at Rey with cautious eyes. 

"It is," she agreed.

She stood only a few steps from him and looked at him with amusement. She was keen to give him what he wanted but was eager to draw out his torment until the very end. The seer swallowed nervously when she did not say anything else. The hearth fire flickered softly and illuminated his face and hair.

"Do you know a good way of staying warm that I heard?" asked Kylo Ren.

"Does it involve invoking runes spelling out the name of some ancient fire god?" asked Rey, enjoying this way too much.

"N-no," said her husband. "Nothing involving magic."

"No magic?" asked Rey. "Then is it moving the bed closer to the fire?"

"No, I mean I already moved the bed as close as is probably safe," his voice faltered.

"Hmm," said Rey. "Then I don't know. Why don't you tell me."

"Well," said Ren. "You need to .  . . we . . . uh .  . ."

"Hmm?" 

"U-undress," he managed to get one word out, turning his face bright red in the process.

"Undress?" asked Rey. "Wouldn't that make me even more cold?"

"No," said Kylo Ren. "Skin to skin will be warmer, under the blanket . . ."

"Oh I see," said Rey. "You are saying we should lay naked together . . ."

The seer nodded anxiously.

"And since you seem to be the expert, what would be the best way to do this?" asked Rey trying not to smirk.

"If I would lay on t-top of you," he closed his eyes from being so flustered, dark lashes fluttering.

He partially reopened one eye when he heard the rustling of fabric. Her dress was around her feet on the floor now. She shivered slightly from the mixture of the cool air on her bare flesh and the warm fire behind her. 

"It's worth a try I suppose," she said.

Ren froze in place as she stepped towards him and lifted the fur blanket. She took a moment to admire his muscular body before she nestled in next to him. He trembled when he felt her gentle fingers stroke through his chest hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and observed him through curious brown eyes.  

"Have you really never done this with anyone before?" asked Rey.

"I've just been alone for a very long time," he admitted. "Not many people like to get close to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"They are either afraid of me or think I am a freak," he said.

"You seem easy enough to handle to me," said Rey. "And you're not a freak."

She moved closer to him and kissed him deeply. His tense body finally seemed to relax, and he sighed into her mouth. 

* * *

 

Hux watched as a man approached the tree. The man swept his hands around the tree's roots, looking for the scroll that was no longer there. He was dressed in German-looking clothes but his hair was cut extremely short. Hux frowned. He purposely snapped a branch, and the stranger looked up fearfully.

"Quis est?" The man tried to keep his voice from shaking, and Hux went from observing a stranger to glaring at an enemy.

The corner of Hux's lip twitched as he observed his prey's last living moments. The man shivered and turned away from the tree. Hux swiftly leaped forward and grabbed the man tightly by the throat. The stranger struggled and his eyes widened in horror as he could not even see the person killing him. 

_He certainly isn't a warrior,_  Hux mused as the man made one last pathetic attempt to push him away. He chuckled cruelly as the man soiled his trousers. The chieftain's black gloves tightened as the light started fading from the frightened man's eyes.

"Ihr Tod," Hux whispered the unhelpful answer to the man's question before the body went limp. 

* * *

Rey guided her husband's large hand down her body. He followed her direction but was too shy to look under the blanket. He stared into the corner of the room and swallowed when he felt something hot and wet under his fingers. Rey used her other hand to turn his beet red face away from the wall and back towards her. 

"Am I that ugly?" she asked mirthfully.

Ren shook his head emphatically. He looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Rey," he said.

She smiled and laid back flat on her back. She pulled him towards her so he was hovering on his elbows on top of her. 

"Remember, we have to stay warm," said Rey.

Kylo Ren chuckled and then gasped when she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"I don't think we're close enough yet," said Rey seductively.

The hungry look in her eyes devoured any bashfulness left in him.

"Oh?" he asked huskily.

He took a deep breath and lowered his hips as the air underneath the blanket grew increasingly hotter. 

* * *

 

"My lord!" Mitaka had been waiting next to the chieftain's horse. "We weren't sure where you were."

"Around," said Hux.

There was an awkward pause when Mitaka waited for the chieftain to elaborate. Hux did no such thing and frowned at him.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hux.

"No, my lord," said Mitaka. "Just trees. I'm not sure what we were even look-"

A sharp look from Hux discouraged the archer from finishing his sentence. An owl hooted from the top of a tall evergreen. Mitaka looked at it nervously.

"It's getting dark," said the dark-haired man. "Should we head back to the village?"

"Yes," said Hux. "We should hurry. I need my wife's assistance with this as soon as possible."

Hux put his hand to the spot under his belt where he had tucked the scroll away. Mitaka, of course, had no knowledge of the mysterious message and assumed that Hux was referring to needing assistance with something else entirely. Mitaka's face turned red, and he nearly choked on his own tongue. 

"I tried my best when I was still in the forest, but I don't think any progress will be made until Fridolin gets her hands on it," said Hux to himself. "It probably won't take her more than five minutes. Maybe less. She's very adept."

Mitaka stared at the chieftain with a mortified expression.

"I am honestly no good at it on my own," Hux chuckled. "I should be more ashamed of this, but I prefer to use my time for things other than-"  

"Alright, I get the point, my lord," said Mitaka desperately wanting to end the conversation.   

"Is there a problem?" asked Hux with a glare, forgetting that Mitaka had no idea he was soliloquizing about his wife translating the scroll. 

"N-no, of course not, my lord," Mitaka stuttered. "We will head back immediately. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable for too long."

Mitaka hastily walked towards his own horse as Hux looked at him with confusion.

"What a strange fellow," said Hux.

 

* * *

 

The bed shook back and forth and the room was filled with sighs and grunts. The only thing sticking out from under the covers were Rey's feet. Her toes curled with delight as their motions became more and more frantic. There was a masculine shout and then the movement stilled. 

Rey pulled the blanket down from their flushed, panting faces. A drop of sweat slid down Kylo Ren's chest. 

"See," said Kylo Ren. "I told you I knew the best way to stay warm."

"But you said it didn't involve magic," said Rey.

He smiled at the compliment, and the genuine happiness in his face made Rey's heart swell. She kissed him again. And again. They had all night after all. 

* * *

 

Hux held the candle steady as Fridolin studied the deerskin parchment. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face with his free hand. She lowered the message and sighed.

"You aren't going to like this," she said.

"Tell me," he insisted. 

"Part of the Hadebrand clan was away when we attacked them. The wife of one of the men that was killed is trying to collaborate with the Romans for revenge," she said.

Hux's jaw tensed. He remembered the woman who had left the scroll. Fridolin stroked his back soothingly.

"We'll just have to think a few steps ahead of them," said Hux.

"We have all night," said Fridolin.

Hux shook his head and put a hand gently over her belly. The very same hand had clenched the life out of a terrified man a few hours earlier.

"The two of you need your sleep," said Hux tenderly.

He blew out the candle and put it along with the scroll on the floor. He started to stand up, but Fridolin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed.

"Then we'll figure it out in the morning," she said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with.

"Very well," said Hux and he settled in close to her and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed reading!! (and yes, don't worry, I know the Germanic peoples did not speak modern German -or modern English for that matter . . . - I just like to be dramatic sometimes haha)


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule chapter! Kylo Ren finds something suspicious on his doorstep and must face a surprise.

The sun barely peeked over the horizon, and Rey opened the wooden door of the small home she shared with her husband. It was a crisp morning and a light snow had begun to fall on the frost covered grass. Rey wrapped the heavy fur cloak around her shoulders and carried the empty bucket outside of the door. Instead of walking forward towards the creek, Rey froze in the doorway and shrieked.  
  
Kylo Ren jolted up from the bed, pulled on his trousers, and grabbed the sword he stored under the bed in one fluid motion. When he rushed to see what had frightened his wife, he lowered the sword, but his jaw grew tense.  
  
"What is it?" Rey asked nervously.  
  
They both stared at the rabbit head attached to the top of a thick branch laying in the light layer of snow. The wood had runes engraved around the outside. The blood around it was still fresh so it whoever left it was not too far. Ren exhaled angrily.  
  
"It's a cursed totem," said Kylo Ren.  
  
Rey looked at him with confusion. "Someone wanted to curse us?"  
  
Kylo Ren scoffed. "Someone wanted to curse me, is more likely. Anyone would be a fool for wanting to wish you ill."  
  
"I have done bad things in my life too," said Rey.  
  
Kylo shook his head. "Have you killed your father and broken your mother's heart? Have you murdered and stolen?"  
  
Rey remained silent. He looked at her protectively.  
  
"Stay inside and don't go near it," said Kylo Ren.  
  
Rey hesitated. He took the bucket from her.  
  
"I will get your water and neutralize the curse," he said gently.  
  
"Can you show me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but just stay inside the doorway," said Ren.

* * *

The creek was not completely frozen over and still rustled with clear water. Kylo bent to fill the bucket with cold water. He was about to turn back when he saw a hooded figure in the distance. 

  
"Hey!" Kylo shouted.  
  
The figure stopped, and Kylo put down the bucket. The person in the heavy fur robe clutched a cloth bag dripping with fresh blood. Ren's eyes narrowed and stepped around the rocks of the shoreline. He caught a glimpse of the person's eyes and he felt an uncontrollable rage fill his chest.  
  
"Fridolin," he said icily.  
  
She hesitantly dropped her hood. Her hair was loose and whipped in the crisp breeze. She looked at him and then glanced towards the village as if debating if she should start running.  
  
"Why aren't you warming your beloved chieftain's bed on such a cold morning?" he asked as he stomped towards her.  
  
"I certainly did until he got out of bed," she kept her voice even but her eyes looked wary of the seer. "I was just getting some breakfast for me and the little ones. We need extra meat when it is so cold out."  
  
She rubbed her gloved fingers over the slight protrusion of her pregnant belly that was hardly noticeable under her thick layers of clothing. However, Ren's eyes remained on the heavy-looking bag of game that continuously dripped red onto the white ground.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, the ire increasing in each word. "Rabbit leg, rabbit blood cake, and rabbit stew are on menu in the Hux household today?"  
  
Her legs started to shake, and he knew it wasn't from the chill.  
  
"No," she said confidently. "I only managed to get a few squirrels this morning."  
  
"Really?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "That is quite a lot of blood for squirrels. Unless you already cut off the head off of one your catches."  
  
She backed away from him as he stood directly across from her now.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe you are going home after only catching a few squirrels for your overfed little brats? I've seen you manage a fawn with only a knife and a well thrown rock," said Ren.  
  
He gestured at the bow and quiver of arrows she hid under her cloak. "You could catch half the village breakfast and supper with that."  
  
"I feel unwell this morning," she rubbed her middle for emphasis again.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Ren spat. "I know you are the best hunter in the village. And also the cleverest. You like to pretend that your only talent is spreading your legs for the chieftain and filling the village with red-haired brats."  
  
He stepped even closer to her and she gripped the game bag in both hands between them. Her blue eyes met his angrily.  
  
"And most of your husband's followers believe that is all you are good for because you do it so well," said Ren. "But my eyes look past where most people's stop."  
  
She exhaled and her wispy breath circled them.  
  
"I don't care if you're a woman. If you try to scare or hurt my wife in any way again, I will not be gentle with you," Ren growled.  
  
Fridolin shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Then open your bag and let me see the pathetic squirrels that you are feeding your children," he said.  
  
His eyebrows raised expectantly as she looked down at the bag. Her brave facade crumbled and she started to cry. Ren tore the bag out her hands and looked inside. His body stiffened angrily.  
  
"Two foxes and five rabbits," he said. "One of the rabbits is missing its head. Why would that be, Fridolin?"  
  
She whimpered.  
  
"Why would you try to curse my wife?" asked Ren furiously.  
  
Fridolin wiped her nose with the back of her hand and looked down at her boots. Ren furiously grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled her off of the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Let me go!" She demanded.  
  
He gripped her hair tighter. She reached for his hands trying to loosen his grip but it was to no avail.  
  
"Just what are you trying to do? Tell me!" he shouted.  
  
Before she could say anything else, Kylo Ren was struck hard in the face. He released his grip on Fridolin and she landed on her feet. Before he could see who hit him, he was punched again.  
  
His nose and lips were already bloody by the time he managed to lift his arms to block the next blow. He was met with the chieftain's seething eyes. His teeth were bared and he wore the expression Ren usually only saw when Hux was slaughtering Romans on the battlefield. He noticed Fridolin moving her hands to her bow out of the corner of his eye. The seer had to de-escalate the situation quickly if he did not want to meet an untimely end that morning.  
  
"Calm down, Hux," said Ren.  
  
Hux pushed him violently and Ren stumbled backwards.  
  
"Just what were you doing to my wife?" The chieftain demanded.  
  
"Your woman left a cursed totem outside of my house! She was trying to curse my wife!" said Kylo Ren.  
  
Hux snarled and slapped him with the back of his hand. The seer hissed but did not want to hit Hux back given that Fridolin was currently aiming an arrow at Ren's head.  
  
"I did not ask what _she_ did, Ren. I asked what you were doing?" His eyebrow twitched with rage.  
  
"I just pulled her hair a bit," said Ren. "She wouldn't tell me why she was trying to put a curse on Rey!"  
  
"So, you put your hands on my wife because of a women's quarrel?" asked Hux with complete disgust.  
  
"It's a serious matter!" said the seer.  
  
Hux looked at Fridolin's tear-stained face, and then back at Kylo Ren.  
  
"I'll tell you what is a serious matter. You are going to go home right this instant and stay out of my sight, if you know what's good for you," Hux said dangerously.  
  
He did not have to tell the seer twice given the murderous glint in his eyes. Ren decided it would be unwise to confront the chieftain about this matter today. He threw Fridolin one more sharp look before heading back towards the creek.

* * *

Kylo Ren had to stop himself from dropping the bucket of water on the snowy ground when he returned to the front of his house. Rey had heeded his advice and was standing safely within the doorway. However, currently using a branch to draw a circle in the snow around the cursed totem was an older woman in a brown cloak. Kylo Ren froze in place. Rey looked at his stunned expression with confusion. 

The woman looked up to see who was approaching. Her lips parted.  
  
"My son," she said. "I found you. And your lovely wife."  
  
"Kylo," said Rey, excitedly. "This is your mother?"  
  
The seer looked around nervously.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," said Kylo Ren. "Just get inside for now. There will be trouble if anyone else sees you."  
  
"The gods have brought our family back together with the coming of the yuletide," said Leia. "Whatever the consequences are for this, I can bear."  
  
Kylo Ren sighed worriedly and gestured for her to go inside the house. He followed her inside and locked the door behind him. A fresh cluster of thick snowflakes began to tumble down from the cold sky unto the roof of the little house. The first morning of winter was quiet once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yule! Thank you for reading!


End file.
